The Prince and the Cat in Love
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Allen in the prince of the kingdom of Cross. He was engaged. Too bad the bride ran away. Fem Kanda. Yullen. Based off 'The Princess and the Frog' and 'Peony in Love'
1. Prolouge

"I think that it's time you got married."

_No._

"The prince of the kingdom of Cross is ready to be married as well."

_I don't even know him._

"You two will be wed in June."

_No. If I will marry, it will be for true love._

"We leave within a week."

_I can't take this anymore._

Pain.

A curse.

"Just remember, the longer it takes for you to break the curse, the more the curse will take over."


	2. Chapter 1

Allen Walker maybe a prince, but he hated being in the palace with his Uncle, Cross Marian, who happened to be his only guardian. He snuck out whenever he could. Allen had spare peasant clothes and used gloves and a bandanna to hide his deformed left arm and unusual white hair. He was currently wandering the streets of the town.

"Nya!" Allen turned around and saw a black cat with blood oozing from some small cuts on its sides. It had dark cobalt eyes. Despite its scary appearance, to Allen, it was fairly cute.

"Hello there!" Allen bent down to a somewhat eye level with the cat. It did not like it and hissed at Allen.

"C'mon now. You're hurt. Let me help you." Allen said with a soothing voice. The cat warily inched forward and allowed Allen to pick it up. He held the cat close and swiftly headed back to the castle.

When he started to climb the high palace wall, the cat began to squirm in Allen's arms. As if it was unhappy with being brought into the palace.

"It's okay." Allen assured. "I live here." He headed directly to his bedroom, ignoring the comments from the servants about his clothes and the fact that he was carrying a bloody cat. He gently placed the cat on his large, for poster, canopy bed and looked around for some bandages.

When he came back, he discovered that the wounds had healed.

"Oh. Seems like we won't be needing these." Allen placed the unused bandages on his large desk. To Allen, the cat had somewhat of a human look in its eyes.

"You poor thing. You're caked in dry blood and dirt. Looks like you need a bath!" Allen smiled. The cat tried to escape, but Allen was too persistent. He walked over to the large bathroom that was connected to his equally large bedroom and began to run the water in the tub. The second he began to strip his clothes, the cat became very uneasy. Especially when it saw is deformed arm. Allen noticed the uncomfort.

"Sorry 'bout this." He apologized. "I was born with this." He told the cat.

The bath itself was pleasant, and the cat was finally clean.

"Well aren't you cute." Allen smiled once he had dried himself and the cat (along with putting on some clothes). The cat had glossy black fur that matched its dark, cobalt eyes.

"Now, what should your name be." He inquired. After quite some time of thinking, Allen finally had an answer.

"Midnight!" he cheered. The cat looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot alive.

"What? You don't like it?" _No shit._ The cat appeared to say.

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked.

"Nya!" the cat meowed.

"Sorry, but I don't understand cat. So I'm sticking with Midnight." Man did that cat give one furious glare.

"Idiot Nephew! I have something to tell you!" A loud voice echoed throughout the castle. The cat looked at Allen like, _who the f*** was that?_

"That would be my Uncle, Cross." He replied. "He's the king. I'll be right back." Allen left the room quickly and did not notice the look of surprise present in the cat's eyes.

* * *

Sorry that I didn't explain this earlier, but Peony in Love by Lisa See is one of my favorite books. Those of you have read the book before, I assure you, and it's the general idea of a misunderstanding. I changed the ending. It's a little happier now.


	3. Chapter 2

"Yes, Uncle?" Allen walked into Cross' private study. Or, a library full of books that he doesn't read and a desk full of wine.

"King Tiedoll and his sons and daughter are coming tomorrow."

"Why?" This was a surprise.

"You have an arranged marriage with his daughter."

"WHAT!!?!!?" Allen slammed his hands down on the expensive wooden desk with many liquor stains. "Why didn't you tell me!?!?!?!!?" He demanded.

"Yeah. 'Bout that. I kind of forgot." Cross scratched the back of his head. "I was just reminded by one of the maids a couple hours ago." Allen noticed that the King was slurring his words. _Damn. He's drunk again._ The white-haired prince started to leave, but then he remembered Midnight.

"Oh yeah. I found a cat. Can I-"

"Sure. Whatever. Do what you want." Cross gulped down ANOTHER glass of wine.

* * *

"Midnight! I get to keep you!" Allen burst into his room and glomped the poor cat. "I'm so happy!"

"Nya?!?!" Midnight hissed and desperately struggled to escape the white haired boy's hug.

"Sorry." Allen apologized and set the cat back on his bed. "But I'm kinda mad that he told me that I have an arranged marriage. I only just found out about this NOW and she's coming tomorrow." Allen sighed and lay down on his large bed. Midnight lay near his head and rubbed her (It's a girl cat!) against Allen's own face.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Allen smiled. "You're very kind." If a cat could blush, this one would have.

"Goodnight." He fell asleep next to the soft, warm cat.

* * *

Allen awoke to the furry cat sleeping next to him. He smiled and softly stroked her dark black fur. A low rumble of a purr came from the cat. He got up and made sure to dress nicely.

"I hope she's nice." Allen sighed aloud to Midnight. She gave a large yawn in response. Allen couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him like, _What? It's just a f***ing yawn._

"Sorry. It was cute." Again with the almost blushing.

"Well." He sighed again. "It's time to go. Wish me luck!" he left.

* * *

Allen had to hand it to Cross. He sure knew how to greet somebody. All of the 50+ maids and butlers of the castle had cleaned the house and greeted the King with absolute elegance and grace.

King Tiedoll arrived with his sons, sobbing. No female accompanied them.

"Where's your daughter?" Cross asked. A loud sob came from Tiedoll.

"We're very sorry." A large man by the name of Marie apologized. "But she ran away."

"What?"

"Yes. When we were on our way here, she left. She even left behind her sword. That's rare."

"Yu-chan!" Tiedoll cried.

"Well, you might as well stay here until she shows up." Cross was being unusually nice today. Maybe it's because of all that Vodka he downed before Tiedoll's arrival.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Allen slammed the door to his room behind him loudly. Midnight jumped from the loud noise.

"Sorry." Allen mumbled. He flopped face down onto his bed. He couldn't help but cry.

"Nya?" Midnight sat next to his head. He reached over and stroked her head.

"It's just that she ran away. She must have found out about how freaky I am." He sobbed.

"Nya." She rested her head next to his.

"Thank you. If only you were human. You're so cute. I love you." He leaned his face close to the black cat's. Meaning to kiss the top of her head, by a slight movement on her part, he kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke covered the cat and she was no longer a cat. She was a human girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She had cat ears and a tail. Not to mention, she was naked.

"Ohmigosh!" Allen grabbed a random blanket that was lying on his bed and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and quickly covered herself.

"Um, Midnight?" Allen didn't know what to say.

"That's not my name." she glared. She was pretty scary.

"Um….. then what is your name?"

"Yu Kanda." She stated.

"Can you please explain to me why you where a cat?"

"I was cursed." She stated. "By a witch, no less. I was to remain a cat until I was kissed by my true love." I was also told that the longer it took to break the curse, the more and more it would take over."

"That explains the ears and tail." Allen couldn't believe it. Then, something finally clicked in his brain. "Wait, King Tiedoll's daughter's name was Yu." She took a deep sigh.

"Yes. I'm that old fart's step daughter. Too bad my mom's dead now."

"Your dad seemed kinda sad. Why'd you run away?"

"I don't give a shit about his feelings. I ran away because I didn't want to marry some stranger." She continued the scary look on her face.

"Oh." Sure, Allen didn't want to marry a stranger either, but he wouldn't go so far as to run away.

"But then you helped me. I was shocked that you were to be my future husband." She admitted. "Somehow, I fell in love with you." She tightly gripped the blanket. "Go ahead and laugh. I was an idiot. Now I'm a freak." She desperately wanted to run away. Her usual tough exterior was broken.

"You're not!" Allen protested. "If anyone's a freak here, it's me!" He said. Mentioning his deformed arm, strange hair color, and scar. This calmed her a bit.

"Heh." She chuckled. "I guess we both have our abnormalities." She didn't know what else to say.

But, y'know, I love you too." Another shocker. "I noticed that there was defiantly something human and caring about you."

"Che." She scoffed. "There's nothing caring about me."

"Let's get you some clothes." She remembered that she was naked under the blanket and blushed. Allen rushed to his closet and grabbed a spare shirt and pants. He handed them to her and she turned away and changed.

"I'm glad that they aren't too big." Allen tried REALLY hard not to stare. It was hard considering the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You're quite the Moyashi." She commented. In fact, Allen's clothes were a little too small. She was taller than him, AND had boobs. Allen simply ignored the comment. If anybody else had said that to him, he would have protested in a heartbeat.

"I can take the floor if you want." Allen offered. It was late and they had already eaten dinner.

"No. It's not that different from before while I was still a cat." She climbed inside the bed and he did the same. He could help himself, he leaned towards her and gave her a passionate kiss. The mere aura of the girl made him feel warm. He wanted her. Even after only knowing her for such a short time. She kissed back and it felt like forever until they finally pulled away for air.

"Goodnight, Moyashi."

"Goodnight, Yu."

* * *

Sorry that it's moving so fast. I'm tired and irritated right now. Please no negative comments on the reviews. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3 real one

Allen nearly freaked out when he woke up with Kanda sleeping soundly next to him. It didn't take long for him to remember.

"Yu. Wake up." He whispered softly into her cat ears. She groggily opened her eyes.

"Morning." She grunted in response and got up from the bed. She began to stretch. Allen gazed warmly at her.

"What're you lookin at?" she glared.

"N-nothing." Allen blushed. "So I guess we got to tell everyone that you're okay now."

"No shit."

"Plus, we got to get you some suitable clothes." He added.

"Where do you suppose we find that?" she glared. Tiedoll had told her that Allen had no siblings.

"You'll see." He smiled and flung himself out of bed and got dressed. He snuck the cat girl out of his room and led her down the many hallways of the large castle in which he lived in.

Every time a maid or a servant would walk by or come their way, he would pull her into a random room. It wasn't long before he herded her into a giant closet-like room of some sorts. Except it was filled with woman's clothing.

"Moyashi, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

"Cross likes to have women over. Thus, he keeps spares of 'moe' clothes and others. Whatever moe means." Kanda just looked at him in confusion. "Pick one!" he smiled. It took a while before she could find something suitable. Most of the dresses had extremely short skirts or an excessive amount of cleavage. She found a black dress with white lace. Cross even kept woman's underwear in that closet. Kanda didn't know where or not to be shocked or disgusted.

"You look cute." Allen blushed.

"Che. Whatever."

"Here." He handed her a ribbon.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she glared.

"To hide your ears. Here. Let me help." He gently took the ribbon that matched her dress and tied it to her head.

"It feels weird." She pouted.

"Well, we don't want anyone to see your ears." Allen led her from the closet to breakfast. When the two arrived, Cross, Tiedoll, and Kanda's 3 brothers were already there.

"Took you long enough, idiot nephew." Cross growled. "Then he noticed Kanda. "Who's this?" Before either of them could answer Tiedoll nearly burst at the seams with joy.

"YU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" He cheered. Sounding annoyingly like Lavi. Kanda groaned.

"Don't call me by my first name, Old man!" she practically hissed.

"Kanda?" What're you doing here?" Marie asked.

"Long story." Kanda sighed.

"This is your daughter?" Cross asked. Tiedoll nodded his head furiously in approval. He was so happy that he was crying tears of joy. Rather than tears of sadness. "Looks like the marriage is back on." _Great. More work._ Cross thought.

"Yay!" Allen cheered.

"I thought that you didn't want to get married." Cross said to Allen.

"That's what I thought. But then I met Yu!" he smiled.

"Kanda's got a boyfriend! Kanda's got a boyfriend!" Daisya teased. Chaoji the idiot laughed and sang along with his brother. Kanda attempted to pick up the plates and sharp utensils from the table and throw them. But Allen stopped her.

"Shut up!" she yelled at her brothers. _That_ stopped them.

"Why don't you have your hair in a ponytail like you usually do?" Marie asked. He was very perceptive.

"I just felt like a change." She lied. Breakfast was nice and it wasn't long before the wedding came. Kanda had managed to keep her ears a secret. Only she and Allen knew. The two loved each other with all their hearts.

* * *

Sorry that it was so short. It's not that close to Peony in Love. It's a happier ending. But it had some attributes. Hope you all enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
